Demigod it up!
by biancy2712
Summary: CeCe and Rocky are sent to New York to go on shake it up New York. But accidentally tumble in the camp half blood. There they meet Percy and Annabeth and witness a whole demigod fight but how could they? Are they demigods?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is a random that my best friend told me to do**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shake It up or percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

CeCe's P.O.V.

My best friend Rocky and I were just finishing up our last rehearsal when Gary Wild comes up to us.

Rocky says "Hi Gary."

He answers back "Guess who are going to be on Shake it up New York?"

"Not Gunther and Tinka."

"That's right."

"So who did?"

"You two did."

"Are you serious?" He nods

"Ahhhhhhh…" We scream

We were both sooooo excited!

Rocky's P.O.V.

We were on a plane to New York City for Shake It Up New York (good) but Gary didn't tell us that we had to pay for our own airfare and hotel (bad). It cost all of our allowance, a lot of begging, a lot of owing and lots of part time jobs in the summer.

Finally after 2 hours we made it. Since the show was in 6 hours we decided to just walk around. I wanted to head to Manhattan to see the Empire State Building but CeCe wanted to go to long island to go shopping. Because of her puppy dog eyes we were in a taxi to long island.

When we got there I saw a beach and I asked "Can we at least go to the beach first?"

"Fine" she replied.

The beach was beautiful for 2 minutes until we heard clashes.

We ran towards the noises and saw a blond girl with curly hair like a princess and a dark hair guy fighting something huge.

We quickly hid through some bushes and watched. They had actual swords and knife.

CeCe was about to scream when she saw what they were fighting but I quickly clamped my hand on her mouth.

They were fighting a hydra as I remember from history class.

CeCe and I were freaking out!

Finally the guy threw his sword in his gut and it disintegrated into yellow dust.

CeCe bit me and I let go of her clutching my hand. She charged right up to blonde and the guy as I quickly followed behind.

She yelled "Okay what was that? And please don't hurt us." Eying the sword.

I quickly stepped in front of her and apologized "I am sorry. We should be going."

I grab CeCe's hand and quickly dragged her away. Just then the guy grabbed my arm and said "Wait you watched us fight the hydra. How is that possible?"

The Blonde said "Of course Seaweed Brain, they watched us."

The guy still didn't look convinced he said "What is this?" holding up his sword.

I laughed "Of course that's a sword and CeCe here who is the dumbest kid in school even knows that it is a sword."

CeCe said "Thanks Rocky," before noticing "Hey!"

The guy and the blonde exchanged looks.

Then CeCe said "Hi, my name is CeCe and this is Rocky." Pointing at me.

The guy stepped forward and said "My name is Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth seemed to be looking at CeCe and I like blueprints and said" Are you demigods?

I answered "No, as far as I know we're mortal."

She looked through her bag and held up a book and told us to read it. CeCe and I read the book perfectly. Then when I finished the page I noticed that it wasn't English.

Then Annabeth said "Nope, your demigods alright."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating! I am seriously busy! I kinda lost this story so I was thinking and thinking about how to end it. So I got the ideas now and I hope you like it! Also, I fixed the mistakes in chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shake it up or percy Jackson!**

Rocky's P.O.V.

"How can you even tell that we're demigods?" I ask.

Annabeth replies "We're not even sure for ourselves. All we know is that you can read Ancient Greek and see through the mist."

CeCe asks "Wait, what we missed."

Percy explains "No mist, M-I-S-T. It's a magical veil that stops mortals from seeing things, for example this sword." He waves his sword around.

"So how are you going to tell if we are demigods or not?" I said bringing them back to the topic.

Annabeth says "We're going to ask Chiron, he will know for sure."

CeCe asks "So where are we going?"

Percy answers "We're going to Camp Half-Blood, the only place where demigods are safe."

We walked for hours in a forest and CeCe started to complain about the mosquitoes and her feet hurting.

When Percy finally says "We're here."

All we see is a dragon curled around a tall pine tree. As Annabeth and Percy just walk past the dragon, CeCe and I walk far around the tree. Then Annabeth tells us to stay with Percy while she went to get Chiron.

Percy asked "So, are you from New York?"

I replied "No, were from Chicago. We came here for a special episode on Shake it Up New York?" I finally noticed where we should be right now and asked "Can you hurry up with Chiron because we have only 4 hours before the show?"

Before Percy could answer Annabeth walks out and says "Chiron is not here. Apparently he had some important business with the party ponies." And she rolled her eyes.

Percy asker "So what do we do?"

"We could ask some of the senior counselors, maybe they can tell whether they are demigods or not."

I asked "Wait, where are we going?"

Percy answered "We're going to see other campers to determine whether you guys are demigods or not."

CeCe asks "Are there cute guys?"

Annabeth thought for a moment before saying "I guess you can call them cute."

CeCe said happily "Ok, let's go!"

**TA-DA. I promise to try and write faster! I HATE SCHOOL! But I hope you liked it, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey super sorry for not updating! **

**So on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shake it up or Percy Jackson!**

CeCe's P.O.V.

We walked down to the cabin area and saw quite a lot of people. The boys there were kind of short and skinny, not my type at all!

Then we went down to the sword arena. The boys there were gorgeous! They all had ripped muscles easily seen through there shirts and cute hairstyles but unfortunately they all had girlfriends.

So that left Percy, Percy was cute in his own way. He had beautiful sea green eyes and black hair swept to one side.

I wanted to make a move on him but the only thing standing in my way was Annabeth.

Rocky's P.O.V.

While we were at the cabins I saw CeCe looking around, probably looking for cute boys but her face was filled with disgust after we left. Then at the sword arena she was all gogglely eyed at all of them. After she finished talking to them she had a face a pure annoyance.

I asked her while walking to the sword arena "What's wrong? The boys at the sword arena were pretty cute."

"Yeah but the fact that they all have girlfriends!"

"Oh."

"But there is one guy," she started

"Really where? Who is it?"

"Percy"

"Percy who?"

"Percy Jackson of course, he's so cute!"

"Yeah cute enough to be killed by Annabeth, his girlfriend!"

"How do you know he has a girlfriend, and that Annabeth is his girlfriend?"

"Because I can tell!"

"No you can't! And help me get Annabeth away from Lercy so I can make a move on him!"

"No! Are you crazy?!"

"Please Rocky! Because if you do then you get to learn more Greek mythology!" she said with puppy dog eyes.

I couldn't stand her eyes so I reluctantly gave in "Okay fine, but if I die I want red roses at my funeral!" and I walked away.

CeCe's P.O.V.

After Rocky walked away to talk to Annabeth I slowly made my way to Percy.

When Percy noticed me he told me "I think you guys are demigods but just to be sure we will ask Chiron about it when he comes back."

I nodded and asked him "So, do demigods get married and I have children?"

The question must have taken him off guard because he stopped walking.

"What?"

"I asked do demigods get married and have children."

Percy thought of a moment "I don't know, why?"

"Just curious, so can I learn how to fight?" I really didn't want to but I had to change the topic.

He looked back and saw Rocky and Annabeth talking in an intense conversation, "Sure."

He took my hand and brought me to a garden shed, I wanted to faint right there but then he let go of my hand to unlock the garden shed.

Inside was not a garden shed, it was filled with weapons.

"Choose which weapon you want to use."

I grabbed the hilt of something then pulled, it turned out to be huge, heavy sword. I would have dropped it but Percy grabbed it with his hands on top of mine.

"Maybe something lighter?" he asked

I could get used to this.

**Was it okay? Sorry for the grammatical errors. **

**I wasn't planning to do CeCe/Percy but a guest review brought it up so I tried to do something like that! **

**I PROMISE to update on January 1, 2013 and if you don't believe me I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX TO UPDATE ON JANUARY 1, 2013!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own SIU or PJO!**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I was teaching Rocky Greek Mythology as we made our way to the sword arena. She knew some stuff too from reading and school.

While I was explaining how Artemis was a maiden goddess I saw Percy and CeCe close together holding a sword…. Together! It made my blood boil; all I wanted to do right now was judo flip CeCe and admit to Percy that I like him!

Rocky must have noticed my expression towards them because she asked "Do you want me to tell CeCe to back off?"

Part of me wanted to scream "YES!" but the other wanted to say "No." Technically Percy and I weren't dating so Percy could date anyone he wanted to.

I finally managed to mumble out "No."

Rocky's P.O.V.

When Percy and CeCe noticed they waved us over to a garden shed.

While walking there I couldn't help thinking about Annabeth.

She must really like that guy.

When Annabeth and Percy went over to the corner to talk about what we should learn next, I dragged CeCe over to the corner of the shed.

She complained "Owe, Owe, Owe, hair," then turned around "What?"

I hissed "What is your problem?"

CeCe looks at my confused "What are you talking about?"

"You're stealing Percy away from Annabeth!"

"Technically Percy and Annabeth aren't dating and it so happens that Percy like me more than her. I don't blame him." And flipped her hair.

"I know they aren't dating but I know that Annabeth likes him, a lot."

"So Percy likes me more."

"I'd stay away from Annabeth because she can kill you in a second."

"Cannot!"

"Can to!"

"Cannot!"

"Can to!"

"Cannot!"

"Can to!"

"Can-"

Percy cut her off "So, we've decided to teach you some fighting. Is that okay with you?"

CeCe answered batting her eyelashes "Of course."

I saw Annabeth ball up her fist. To stop the tension "What are we waiting for? Let's go."

We walk out of the shed and I whisper fiercely to CeCe "Stop flirting with Percy!"

Before she could respond Percy asked "So have you guys ever done any fighting like martial arts for instance?"

I answered glaring at CeCe "I took karate for about a month then I quit but I was a yellow belt."

Percy nodded and asked "What about you CeCe?"

CeCe stuttered out "I…..um…. is the captain of the school wrestling team!"

We all stare at her in shock, Percy asks "Great, you don't mind having a little fight against Annabeth to see how good you are?"

My eyes widened and Annabeth smirks at CeCe. CeCe tries to say "Well….. um….. I haven't done it in a long time."

"Why?" Annabeth asks innocently

CeCe glares at her "Because….." She looks at me for help.

"Because the wrestling season is over." I finish for her

Percy begs "Come on, you gotta know something. Just a quick little fight." He shot her big green puppy dog eyes at her.

CeCe said dreamily "Sure."

Before they started I pleaded to Annabeth "Please don't kill her."

Annabeth smiled "Don't worry, I won't."

I sighed in relief. Annabeth and CeCe stood at a mat and shook hands.

At first CeCe threw a kick at Annabeth's side which she easily dodged. Annabeth punched her in the face and I heard a crack. CeCe staggered back and her nose was bleeding then Annabeth grabbed her arm and flipped her.

I muttered "Well, that was fast." Then rushed over to CeCe to make sure she was ok.

A voice behind me made me jump "Annabeth, what did you do?"

"Chiron," she said breathlessly running towards him with Percy right behind her.

Percy started "Well, we found these demigods by the beach and we took th-"

Chiron interrupted him "They are not demigods.

**Ha ha a twist. Tune in TOMORROW to find out why they are not demigods.**

**~~Allison**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New Years and onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SIU or PJO!**

Percy's P.O.V.

"Wait what!?" we all scream.

Chiron repeated again "They are not demigods."

Annabeth stammered "But we told them to read my architect book which was Greek and they read it. … And they saw us fight a hydra."

Chiron thought for a moment for answering "Some mortals are born with special abilities like seeing through the mist like your mother Percy and some of them can read ancient Greek like Rachael." **(I don't know if she could but let's just assume she could.)**

Annabeth and I said "Oh…"

Then CeCe jumped to her feet along with Rocky saying "Wait, so we aren't this crazy demigod thingy."

Chiron, Annabeth and I nodded

CeCe screamed "So I spent 2 hours of my time walking around, seeing a dragon, being rejected by really cute guys and get punched in my beautiful face for nothing?!"

Annabeth answered "That's about right."

CeCe screamed "That's it!"

Rocky quickly grabbed her by the waist and apologized "I'm sorry, we should be going."

Chiron called out "Wait a second."

Rocky called out "Yes?"

Then he snapped her fingers and they disappeared.

I gasped "Where'd they go?"

Chiron replied "Back to their hotel room, I bent the mist and sent them back to make sure they forgot everything." He turned to us "Now, I don't want you guys to assume everybody that can see you fight or can read Greek mythology are demigods. Understand?"

We answered "Yes Chiron."

He trotted off and Annabeth turned to me.

"We really messed up didn't we?" I asked

"Yeah." She answered then looked at me. "You miss her, don't you?"

"Miss who?" I ask

"CeCe."

"No, why would you think that?"

She said angrily "Probably because you guys were holding hands and flirting with each other!"

I shot back "First she was flirting with me and second she dropped the sword, I had to help her hold it! And why would you care?"

She hesitated. "If I did something crazy would you still like me?"

"Yes, of course. Why?" I asked confused

Then she kissed me and 2 seconds later she pulled away blushing. "Sorry. I'll go."

She ran away, I called out to her "Wait! Annabeth!"

She turned around and I kissed her this time. She immediately kissed back. Then we pulled away and I asked "Annabeth will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure." She giggled and we walked to the big house holding hands.

**Well this story is officially done. Hoped you liked it! I am so sorry for not updating regularly. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows!**

**And for the last time:**

**~~Allison**


End file.
